


Revolver

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dammit Jim, Dead Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jim Being Creepy, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Moriarty is Dead, Post-Reichenbach, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian apprend à Jim ce qu'il connaît, sans savoir ce que mijotait Moriarty derrière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolver

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Rewolwer (Revolver)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670490) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim ne savait pas manier d'arme. Il avait déjà tué, bien sûr. Sebastian était le premier à savoir qu'il avait commencé jeune, -Les baskets trônait fièrement sur l'étagère- mais Moriarty ne les maniaient pas parfaitement.

Quand Jim demanda de lui apprendre, Sebastian avait pensé que son patron ne voulait pas rater Sherlock. Minutieux, le sniper lui avait montré avec trop d'enthousiasme. Sebastian n'avait jamais imaginé que Moriarty se suiciderait !

Persuadé que Jim lui avait demandé exprès pour le torturer, même mort. Moran culpabilisait, en sachant pourtant, qu'aide ou pas... Jim aurait tiré en souriant !


End file.
